The Prince and the Frog
by Wolfie0103
Summary: All his life, Alec Lightwood has worked hard and basically shunned social activities so he could get his restaurant. So when a handsome prince turns up in New Orleans, he doesn't pay much attention to it, unless it's Jace going crazy. But when the prince falls into trouble, he drags Alec down with him. Malec, AU


Prologue

"And the frog said, 'Oh please, princess! Just one little kiss?'"

Alec's mother smiled as the two boys leaned forwards, anticipating the climax of the fairytale.

"This is my favourite part!" Jace whispered to Alec, his face lit up in anticipation.

"And the princess was so moved by the ugly frog's plea, she bent down… and kissed that slimy little frog!"

Alec screwed up his face. Disgusting.

"And, lo and behold, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince!" Jace cheered, falling backwards while Maryse laughed.

"Blegh!" Alec made a face. "I would never, and I mean never, kiss a frog."

"I would!" Jace grinned, nodding eagerly. "I would, if it meant I could become a prince, with castles, and money."

Alec just shook his head more furiously. Jace got an evil glint in his eye.

"Would you kiss a frog… If it was Church?" Laughing, he brandished the kitten with a frog hat pulled over the top. The two boys chased round and round, Jace squealing "Kiss it! Come on, kiss it!"

"Boys! Stop tormenting the poor thing." Maryse laughed, pulling Church out of Jace's grasp and setting the shaking kitten down onto the carpet.

"Evening, Maryse!" Mr Herondale, Jace's father entered the room. He was a jolly man, with Jace's blonde hair, and wicked good looks. "How's the suit?"

"Almost done, Mr Herondale," Maryse gestured towards the expensive suit on the mannequin. Jace bounced up and down.

"Now, Jace, say thank you!" Mr Herondale boomed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jace jabbered.

"Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, just leave it 'till the next time we come around." Maryse smiled at him. "Alec and I best be getting home. Alec's dad is making gumbo. Now, say goodbye, Alec."

Alec waved goodbye, and the two journeyed back to their small house.

"Dad! Dad!" Alec rushed at his father, who span him around, laughing. Robert Lightwood often worked long shifts, but he never ran out of energy for his five year old boy and three year old daughter.

"Come on, Alec. I think this gumbo's almost done, but I need you to try, just to make sure." His dad smiled at him as Alec dipped a finger in and sucked it clean, and added a tad more hot sauce.

"It's perfect!"

Alec ran over and tickled his sister's belly. Izzy giggled and waved her stubby legs.

Robert laughed, sipping the gumbo.

"Oh, this is the best gumbo I've ever tasted! And we can't just keep it to ourselves!"

Alec grinned, then ran and threw the door. Shouting to the whole street, he cried, "Hey, everybody! We've made gumbo!"

Soon the whole dish was shared out, and everyone was praising the cooking.

Later that night, as his parents tucked him into bed, his dad perched on the end of the bed with Alec looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You saw that tonight?" A nod. "That's what's special about good food. It brings people together. Now, when I have my own restaurant, people will be queuing for miles to get a taste of my food." He took out a battered photo of a restaurant.

"Our food."

Robert laughed. "Our food." He scribbled something quickly in the corner of the photo. Alec leaned over and read, Alec's place.

He smiled, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. With a gasp, he shuffled over to the window.

"Look! The evening star! Jace says, if you make a wish on it, it's bound to come true."

His mother gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You wish on that star, honey. You wish and dream with all your heart."

"But remember, Alec, the old star can only take you half the way. You've got to work hard as well." His father rubbed his thumb over Alec's hand. "If you work hard, you can do anything. But promise me - always remember what's important." Robert hugged Maryse, and Alec nodded earnestly.

"Goodnight, Angel."

Alec stared up into the sky, at the huge white star in the centre, squeezed his photo and thought, please, please, please.

He noticed a frog on the windowsill. It croaked loudly, and he jumped back inside. Yes, he might do anything for his restaurant. But he still would never kiss a frog.

 **You might be able to tell, but this is going to be based off The Princess and the Frog - Disney movie. I just thought, wow, Naveen is so much like Magnus, and Alec is quite like Tiana… Boom, inspiration struck. First TMI fanfic, so I hope it goes right. I own nothing - it all belongs to CC and Disney.**

 **Fangirl0103**


End file.
